


How Did We Get Here?

by originalhybridlover



Series: Post Olicity Reunion [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance, friend drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get an unexpected visit, disrupting the normal life they built for their family in the last two years.





	How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still struggling to write for Digg so I hope I didn't write him out of character. On the plus side, it can't be worse than anything the Arrow writers have done to his character. 
> 
> I'd like everyone to know I found the person copying my work and claiming it as their own. I've contacted them personally and the account on Wattpad has been taken down. I hate that my work was stolen but I want my readers to know I have no plans to quit writing. I enjoy it too much. 
> 
> Now on to the next one shot into my Olicity Reunion Series. I hope you like this one.

Felicity let out a tired groan as her phone buzzed on the bedside table.  
  
“Ignore it,” Oliver gripped her hips gently and tugged her back against him, curving his body around hers, placing a hand over her rounded stomach.  
  
“I can’t, it could be Andrea. It might be important.” Felicity insisted. Her assistant Andrea had been going beyond and above for her since Felicity had started working from home three weeks ago.  
  
It had been a little over two years since her company got off the ground, it wasn’t easy especially when she had been pregnant with their little girl Mia at the time but it had been worth it.  
  
It was everything she wanted for herself since discovering a love of technology and wanting to create tech that would change the world by helping people.  
  
However, she was seven months pregnant and with twins no less and both Oliver and her obstetrician were worried that the stress of running a company would be too much and ran a risk of causing her to go into premature labor.  
  
Felicity reached for her phone, fingers curling around it and pulling it to her, she quickly punched in the code, she frowned at the name flashing across her screen.  
  
Why was she getting a call from-  
  
“Hey!” Felicity protected as Oliver took the phone from her grasp.  
  
“Ignore it.” he didn’t bother looking at the caller ID as he shut her phone off and tossed it to the bottom of the bed, he moved her hair aside and started trailing his lips across her neck as his hand rubbed gently at her stomach, feeling a strong kick against his palm.  
  
“I swear, your children are going to be little parkour ninjas,” Felicity complained, even as she pressed back against him, enjoying the touch of his lips against her skin.  
  
Oliver grinned. “And beautiful like their mother.”  
  
Felicity smiled, and rolled onto her back, reaching for him.  
  
Oliver leaned over her conscious to keep his weight off her and pressed his lips to hers. “Good morning,” he whispered against her lips.  
  
She hummed quietly curling her arm around his neck. “Morning,”  
  
“How long do you think we have before Mia is demanding our attention?” Oliver question as his hand slid down her body, grasping her thigh beneath his shirt she wore to bed.  
  
“Not long enough,” Felicity said. The outside world had a way of interrupting them.  
  
“I think I’ll take my chan-”  
  
A knock sounded on their bedroom door.  
  
Oliver dropped his chin in disappointment, groaning.  
  
“Dad, Felicity, Andrea’s here.” Willaim’s voice came through the closed door. “She says she needs to speak with Felicity.”  
Felicity pushed Oliver onto his back. “Give us ten minutes,” she called out  
  
“Okay,” William responded from the other side of the door.  
  
“I’ll get dress and speak with Andrea,” Felicity climbed out of the bed, walking toward the dresser. “Can you check on Mia?”  
  
Oliver climbed out of the bed, walking up behind her. “Of course and I’ll get started on breakfast. I'm feeling generous today. How do you feel about chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and french toast?”  
  
“It sounds good.” Felicity sent him a grin. “And I could use some strawberry yogurt.”  
  
Oliver narrowed his eyes. “Are you planning on having something greasy for lunch? You’re not really one for eating something as healthy as yogurt.”  
  
Felicity grinned. “Curly fries smothered in cheese with Jalapenos.”  
  
Oliver shook his head at her, he gently grasped her chin, turning her to him and pressed his lips against hers. “If that’s what your craving but you need to eat healthy meals too, like oatmeal.”  
  
Felicity pulled away from him, glaring. “Oliver Queen, I will eat whatever I want and you will smile and be happy.”  
  
Oliver grinned then and gave her another quick peck. “I am happy. I’m married to you.”  
  
Felicity couldn’t help but smile at that. “Good response.”  
  
Oliver released her, placing a kiss to her neck before reaching into the dresser grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  
  
Felicity swept her hair up into a messy bun as he slipped the sweatpants and t-shirt on when he was done he reached into the dresser again and held out a pair of her comfy pajama pants.  
  
“Thanks.” Felicity smiled, using his arm for balance as she slipped the pants on. “But don’t you think, I should wear something more professional than a pair of sweats and your t-shirt?”  
  
“First of all, you look amazing in my clothes and secondly, Andrea has seen you in your cupcake pajamas.”  
  
Felicity grinned. “Huh? I guess your right.” she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. “C’mon,”  
  
Felicity and Oliver walked across the hall, pushing open the door to Mia’s room and Oliver squeezed her hand. “Go, talk with Andrea, I’ve got our little girl.”  
  
Felicity pressed a kiss to his shoulder before continuing down the hall and found William standing with Andrea in the living room.  
  
“Hey, Andrea, what brings you by?” Felicity asked, stopping beside William.  
  
Andrea held up a folder. “I have a few things I want to run by you.”  
  
Felicity took the folder, looking over the documents inside and humming quietly to herself.  
  
“How are you feeling, Felicity?” Andrea asked.  
  
Felicity glanced up from the folder. “I feeling good.” she turned on her heel, waving a hand at Andrea to follow her. “Let’s continue this in my office.”  
  
Andrea fell into step with Felicity to her home office.  


* * *

  
Oliver walked into his daughter’s room to find her already wide awake, sitting up and playing with her stuffed panda bear. “Hey, Princess, what are you doing awake already?”  
  
“Daddy!” Mia dropped her bear and reached her arms out for her father.  
  
Oliver grinned scooping the little girl into his arms, feeling a sense of peace as he held his little girl against him. “Are you hungry? Why don’t I make some pancakes?”  
  
“Berries?” she fisted his shirt in her tiny hands.  
  
“Yeah, berries.” He kissed the top of her head as he carried her from the room and into the kitchen, Willaim was already seated at the island with his books.  
  
He got his little girl comfortable in her highchair, retrieving her morning sippy cup with juice from the refrigerator.  
  
“Will!” the little girl squealed at the sight of her brother.  
  
William looked up from his books, grinning at his sister. “Aren't you happy this morning.” he stood and walked over to his sister scooping her up in his arms.  
  
“Hey, I just got her settled,” Oliver protested as he gathered everything he would need to make blueberry and cholate chip pancakes.  
  
“Don't worry, I got her.” William retook his seat, pushing the books away as he settled his sister in his lap.  
  
Mia grabbed his hand with her smaller ones and started to play with his fingers.  
  
“Is Felicity going into work today?” William wondered. “I thought we were hosting the neighborhood block Bar-B-Q today?”  
  
“I'm sure Andrea just wants to run a few things by Felicity. And yes, we're hosting today." Oliver answered. "Did you invite anyone?”  
  
“A few friends and I might have invited Nathan.” William ducked his head to hide his blush.  
  
“Wait, isn't he the boy that Felicity caught you making out with when you were supposed to be tutoring him?” Oliver asked, his voice held a teasing edge.  
  
“Can we not talk about that,” William groaned. God, that had been so embarrassing. He was just grateful he had already came out to his parents when that happened. “And please don't give him the third degree when you meet him.”  
  
“Oh bud,” Oliver laughed, shaking his head in mock sympathy. “I'm not the one you should worry about interrogating your new boyfriend.”  
  
William frowned. “You can say something to Felicity, can't you?”  
  
Oliver looked at his son in utter amusement. “It's funny that you still think I call the shots around here.”  
  
William let out a grumble and focused on his little sister. “You want to do your older brother a solid, Mia?”  
  
Mia looked up at him with wide eyes at the sound of her name.  
  
“Think you can keep your mommy busy today?” William asked her as she pulled herself on his legs so she was standing.  
  
Mia slapped both hands against his cheeks, making his lips form like a fish and laughing delightedly.  
  
“It that a yes?” William asked, his face squished between his baby sister’s tiny palms. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”  
  
“What are you telling your sister, Will?” Felicity stepped into the room with Andrea.  
  
“Nothing,” William answered quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Felicity hummed doubtfully and arched a brow at him.  
  
William rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding Felicity’s gaze. “Andrea, are you staying for breakfast? Dad made plenty.”  
  
Andrea smiled, looking at Will in amusement. He was clearly avoiding Felicity. “I would love to but I can’t. I have a meeting to prepare for. I have to get to the office.”  
  
“Knock them dead,” Oliver told her with an encouraging grin.  
  
“Thanks, it’s good seeing you again, Mr. Queen.” she turned to Felicity. “I’ll call you later and give you all the details.”  
  
“Great.” Felicity smiled. “You’re going to do great, I know it.”  
  
Allison smiled and leaned forward, hugging Felicity gently. “I’ll talk to you, later. Remember to take it easy.”  
  
“I will.” Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had enough people telling her she needed to take it easy and she was but she refused to be bedridden.  
  
Andrea let herself out and Felicity pressed a kiss to the top of Will’s head, doing the same with Mia’s. “So what were you three talking about?”  
  
“The Bar-B-Q,” Oliver answered, pressing a kiss to her neck as she moved to take a seat. “Our son’s. Invited a few friends.”  
  
“Oh, that’s Great!” Felicity responded, happy that William felt like he could invite friends to the block parties. “Is it anyone I know?”  
  
William rubbed the back of his neck nervously, letting out a relieved breath when a moment later, Mia stretched her arms out reaching for her mother.  
  
“Mama!” the cute little blonde giggled.  
  
Felicity smiled. “Come here, baby,” Felicity took her little girl in her arms, sitting her on her lap, hugging her as close as her large stomach would allow.  
  
Mia placed her hands on her mother’s stomach and let loose a fit of giggles when she felt a kick against her tiny hands.  
  
Oliver smiled, watching his girls and he couldn’t wait for the twins to be born, being surrounded by the family he created with Felicity was more than he could have ever asked for.  


* * *

  
Felicity's eyes narrowed. “Nathan, it was good of you to stop by.”  
  
“Yeah, well, William, invited me and I didn’t really want to say no to him,” Nathan responded nervously.  
  
“Do you enjoy spending time with William?” Felicity’s narrowed eyes watched him carefully.  
  
“Of course. William’s great.” Nathan answered. “I love spending time with him.”  
  
“So much that you pretended to need tutoring to get close to him?” Felicity accused.  
  
“What? No, of course not.” Nathan shifted in his seat as he laughed nervously. “I mean, who would do something like that?”  
  
“You apparently, Nathan. I know for a fact that you’re getting A’s in all your classes. You never needed tutoring. Now, I can appreciate how much you seem to like my son but what I want to know now is what are your intentions.”  
  
“My intentions?” Nathan repeated.  
  
“Yes." Felicity nodded. "Toward my son.”  
  
“Felicity!” William said appalled, approaching them quickly. “Can you stop scaring him?”  
  
“I’m just trying to protect you.” Felicity defended.  
  
“I would never hurt, William,” Nathan interjected.  
  
“Your damn right, you won’t,” Felicity warned. “Because if you do you won’t like what I’ll do.”  
  
“Okay.” William forced a smile. “Excuse us.” he gently tugged Felicity away. “To think I thought dad was the one to worry about.”  
  
“Don’t you know, Will, there’s nothing like a mama bear protecting her cub.” Felicity allowed him op lead her away, seeing Nathan relax visibly from the corner of her eye now that he was no longer faced with her.  
  
“I love you Felicity but I don’t need protecting, I’m not a little kid anymore,” said William.  
  
“You may not be little anymore but you’re always going to be my kid and I am always going to protect you even from getting a broken heart.”  
  
William smiled at her in that same patient way Oliver smiled at her when he thought she was being irrational and adorable at the same time. “Everyone experiences a broken heart at some point, it’s like a rite of passage or something. You can’t protect me from that.”  
  
“You’re not counting how stubborn and determined I can be,” Felicity grumbled. “If I want to protect you from a broken heart then that’s what I’m going to do.”  
  
“Felicity,” William laughed. “I know exactly how stubborn you can be, I don’t think we would be where we are today if it wasn’t for you. You're the heart of our family.”  
  
Felicity’s features softened. “You're just as charming as your father. I hope Nathan knows what’s he’s getting into.”  
  
William smiled, realizing this was her way of accepting Nathan for him, he opened his mouth when he saw a car pull up in front of the house, a large figure stepping out. “Mr. Diggle?”  
  
“What?” Felicity whirled around, her hand braced on her rounded stomach, her eyes widened as she saw Digg take a few steps away from his car before scanning her yard filled with the neighbors, looking for someone. “What is he doing here?”  
  
“I didn’t know you were still in contact with Mr. Diggle,” William commented.  
  
“I’m not, I haven’t talked to him in almost two years,”  Felicity answered, she couldn't help the way her spine stiffened when his eyes landed on her, his forehead creasing.  
  
He started walking toward her after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Felicity was tempted to turn around and walk away, brush him off but she told herself that wouldn’t solve anything and certainly wouldn’t get to the point and find out why he was even there, instead she drew herself up taller and met him halfway.  
  
“John,” she said, her tone was indifferent at best.  
  
“Felicity, wow, you’re- you’re pregnant,” Digg said when he reached her.  
  
Felicity arched a brow at him. “I am. The beach ball size stomach is a dead give away.”  
  
“Is the baby due soon? You look like-”  
  
“She’s 7 months,” William interjected, having followed closely behind Felicity.    
  
“Really?” Digg asked in surprise. “You look around the size Lyla was before she had JJ.”  
  
“It’s twins,” Felicity muttered. “What are you doing here, John?”  
  
“Twins?” Digg repeated a faint smile pulling at his mouth. “You and Oliver never did things by half.”  
  
“John?” Oliver joined them, little Mia now in his arms. “I wasn’t aware you even knew where we moved.”  
  
“Of course, I knew, Oliver, we’re family,” Digg answered, though his eyes were focused on the blonde haired, blue eyed, little girl in Oliver’s arms.  
  
Oliver noticed his distraction. “Oh, right, John this is Mia Smoak-Queen, mine and Felicity’s daughter and I’m sure you remember William.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Digg answered offering William a smile. “It’s good to see you again, William.”  
  
“John,” Felicity said sharply bringing all their attention to her. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Digg looked around at their crowded lawn. “Is there somewhere less crowded we can talk?”  
  
“Yeah, in the house.” Oliver moved toward William. “Take your sister, Bud while Felicity and I talk with Mr. Diggle.”  
  
William nodded, taking Mia into his arms as he looked at Felicity in concern. “Are you going to be okay, Felicity?”  
  
Felicity smiled at him. “I’ll be fine, Will. Go have fun with your friends and keep an eye on your sister for me.”  
  
William nodded and turned to step away but stopped when he felt Felicity touch his arm. “And I'll try to go more easy on Nathan.”  
  
William smiled. “That’s all I ask,” he turned and placed a kiss to Mia’s cheek. “Come on, Mia, I have someone I want to introduce you too.”  
  
Oliver placed a hand on Felicity’s lower back and waved Diggle toward the house.

* * *

  
Digg couldn’t help but glance around the pictures on the wall as he followed Oliver and Felicity inside. There was what look like to be a picture of Oliver and Felicity at their wedding, a renewal of their vows Digg had to guess.  
  
Another photo of what looked to be the same day, William and Oliver stood on either side of Felicity, and she had baby Mia in her arms, waving at the camera.  
  
Another photo showed an exhausted Felicity in a hospital bed, holding a newborn Mia, Oliver sitting behind her and William beside her.  
  
Another photo of what looked to be of the opening of Felicity’s company and another of what looked like William’s birthday and another of what was clearly Mia’s first birthday.  
  
Then there was a picture of a sonogram of two babies. Twins.  
  
God, he had missed so much of his friend's lives. They lived an entirely different life than he did now.  
  
What right did he have to come here and disrupt the life they built for themselves.  
  
With a shake of his head, he moved into the living room where he saw Oliver and Felicity waiting.  
  
“Felicity, why don’t you sit down?” Oliver suggested. “The doctor said-”  
  
“To take it easy.” Felicity quirk an eyebrow at him. “I’m not an invalid, I can stand for a bit. Don’t worry.”  
  
Oliver frowned but nodded, trusting she knew her limits.  
  
Felicity focused on Digg. “Alright, how about you tell us what you’re doing here, John?”  
  
Digg's brow furrowed at seeing her hard stare directed at him. “Didn’t you get my message, this morning?”  
  
“We haven’t talked in over a year, I think I would remember if you called,” Felicity responded.  
  
“Wait, remember that call from earlier that we ignored,” Oliver reminded before turning to Digg. “That was you.”  
  
“I left a message that I was coming here for both your help.”  
  
“You want our help?” Felicity asked incredulously. “You can’t be serious? What right do you have to come here after all this time and ask anything from us? From me?”  
  
Digg knew she was right he was just asking himself the same thing but he had a good reason for being here. “Because I need both of you. I need Oliver’s help taking down Matthew Halmer, he runs a black market arms ring and I need your help to find him, Felicity. There isn’t anyone Oliver hasn’t been able to take down and no one is better at finding someone who doesn’t want to be found than you. I know I have no right to ask but I need your help.”  
  
“Your damn right you have no right to ask.” Felicity snapped. “When I needed you it didn’t seem to matter but now that you're the one asking for help, we’re supposed to drop everything?”  
  
Oliver looked at his wife in concern, watching as her skin flushed in anger.  
  
Digg swallowed. “Felicity, I know I failed you as a friend and I can’t begin to tell you how many times I picked up the phone wanting to call and apologize but I could never find the right words. Words seem too simple and like they would never be enough.”  
  
Tears filled Felicity eyes as she recalled all the hurt and pain she felt when John someone she had trusted with not just her life but her son’s turned his back on her. She wanted to blame her hormones for her tears but she knew that wasn’t the case. Betrayal wasn’t something easily forgotten and even after all this time it still hurt her deeply.  
  
“I’ll get you a location but that’s it.” Felicity's voice was detached and Digg hated it. “Oliver can choose to help you but I won’t have any further involvement. I've left that life behind me and I’m not going back to it. Not for you.”  
  
Digg dropped his chin and nodded slowly, his lips twisting into a frown. “How did we get here? The three of us were family once. We were closer than anything. There was a time we would have died for one another.”  
  
Felicity looked at him, frowning. “I needed you and instead of helping me, you went the easy route and decided I was the one who needed to let go to move on. You wanted me to give up on my family.”  
  
“I was wrong,” Digg admitted regretfully. “”I regret a lot of things over the past couple years but nothing more than when I lost your trust and your friendship.”  
  
“Give Oliver all the details and I’ll get back to you with his location when I can,” Felicity’s response was clipped. She reached for Oliver’s hand, briefly squeezing her fingers around his. “I’m going to head back out, check on Mia and William.”  
  
“Felicity,” Digg said but she kept walking away.  
  
“John, give her some time. She didn’t say it but you coming here and apologizing, it means something to her even if she’s not ready to admit it yet.” Oliver told him, seeing the almost lost look on Digg's face.  
  
Digg turned back to Oliver. “I never truly realized how much I hurt her until I saw her eyes fill with tears. I betrayed her.”  
  
Oliver didn’t know what to say to that so instead, he decided to get back to why Digg had come there. “John, if I was still the arrow I would be more than willing to help out but I left that part of my life behind me for the sake of my family and I won’t jeopardize the life I built with Felicity and our children for a city that never gave a damn about me or the sacrifices I've made for it.”  
  
Digg nodded slowly, he came here with the objective of getting their help but he wasn’t going to push not when it was apparent to him that Oliver and Felicity were finally happy and had a family to protect. “I didn’t even know you guys had a daughter let alone that Felicity was pregnant again.”  
  
“That’s kind of what happens when you lose touch with someone,” Oliver responded dryly.  
  
“Mia, she’s beautiful," Digg said, remembering how much the little girl looked like her mother.  "She looks just like, Felicity.”  
  
Oliver could not help but smile. “She does and William adores her. He’s been really great with helping out with her especially since the doctor has basically put Felicity under house arrest as she calls it for the remaining duration of her pregnancy.”  
  
Digg looked at him in alarm. “Is everything okay? Is Felicity-”  
  
“She’s fine,” Oliver interjected. “It’s just a precaution. Better to be cautious.”  
  
Digg nodded slowly. “I want to say call me if you guys ever need anything, if Felicity needs anything but I know it would fall flat.” John moved to a window that overlooked the yard and he found Felicity sitting at a table with William, Mia perched on his lap and another kid around William’s age beside him.  
  
Felicity was saying something and Willam’s face flushed in embarrassment as his friend laughed while Mia looked around with the curiosity of a young child.  
  
“I have no right to ask this but could you tell her how much I miss her and that I wish I would have done things differently?” Digg asked.  
  
“You could tell her yourself before you leave.” Oliver told him and Digg turned back to him slowly and Oliver realized something by the frown on his friend’s face “You're not gonna say goodbye to her before you go, are you?”  
  
“I doubt she wants me too,” Digg frowned sadly. “Felicity pulled away from me well before you guys left Starling City and I can’t say I blame her. I deserved it, I wasn’t the friend she needed me to be when you were gone. I should have been there, I know that but I can’t change the past. I can only hope that one day she’ll want to talk.”  
  
Oliver understood why his wife was angry at Digg but he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for his old friend, he knew what it was like to have a sister and be distant with her. He and Thea were good now but when she first found out about Malcolm being her father, their relationship had been so strained he had not been sure she would ever forgive him. He was beyond grateful that she did even if it took time.  
  
“I’ll tell her,” Oliver said finally. “I’m sorry I couldn’ be more of a help to you.”  
  
Digg shook his head. “Don’t be. You and Felicity, your happy and after everything you both been through you deserve to be happy.”  
  
Oliver nodded and looked out the window, smiling softly as he saw Mia turn in William’s lap reaching up with her little hands grabbing at his nose as William tried to edge his face away out of her reaching hands. “We are.”  
  
Digg nodded and clapped Oliver on the shoulder. “It was good to see you.”  
  
Oliver watched him walk outside and followed him out watching as Digg walked back to his car and drove away.  
  
He turned and caught his wife's gaze, her eyes a little sad but she still smiled at him. She wouldn’t say it but he knew seeing Diggle affected her more than she was willing to admit.  
  
He walked over to her, his hand curling around her waist and helped her to her feet.  
  
“Is everything okay?” William asked his arm tightening around his sister, who wiggled on his lap as she used him for leverage and stood, laughing in delight when she succeeded.  
  
“Everything’s fine, I just need a moment alone with Felicity,” Oliver assured him and led Felicity back inside a hand on her lower back.  
  
“Are you okay?” Oliver asked her when they reached the kitchen.  
  
“I’m fine,” Felicity answered immediately but he heard the tightness in her voice.  
  
He pulled her into him pressing a kiss to her forehead before gripping her by the hips carefully, lifting her and settling her on the counter, smiling at the surprise noise his wife made. “It’s okay if you’re not.” Oliver moved to the freezer removing a carton of Chocolate Chip Cookie dough ice cream.  
  
Felicity's eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to bribe me with Ice cream to talk?”  
  
Oliver grinned, offering her a spoon as he stepped in between her thighs, pulling the lid off the ice cream carton. “Will it work?”  
  
Felicity bit her lip to keep from smiling but her attempt failed as her lips still pulled up at the corners. “Yes.” she grabbed the spoon he held to her and dug into the ice cream, taking a large bite and humming to herself.  
  
“So how are you really feeling?” Oliver asked, one hand held the carton the other resting on her hip, his thumb brushing against her stomach.  
  
“Betrayed, hurt,” just seeing John had brought up those old feelings of betrayal from when he refused to help her because it was too inconvenient for him. Felicity's eyes fell for a moment before locking back onto Oliver’s, admitting. “Guilty.”  
  
“Guilty?” Oliver repeated. “What do you possibly have to feel guilty for?”  
  
“He came to us for help and I wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face. He wasn't there when I needed him so why should I have to help him when he wouldn't do the same for me?” her eyes filled with tears of frustration. “but then there is this voice in the back of my head that keeps reminding me it's John and how can I not help him?”  
  
“I know it's hard when the people we love disappoint us however sometimes we have to rise above it and not because they deserve it but because we do.”  
  
“You make it sound so easy.” Felicity took another bite of her ice cream.  
  
“It's not.” Oliver cupped her cheek. “The three of us, John, you and I, there is so much history there and it's hard to leave it all in the past. The three of us have always fought our battles together and won but we've made mistakes when it came to each other. Some more than others. Especially John and I where you are concerned.”  
  
“You mean when you chose to turn yourself in without discussing it with your wife first?” Felicity sent him an arch look.  
  
“Yes,” Oliver smiled faintly. “I'm confident saying I have learned from my mistakes and maybe John has learned from his past mistakes too.”  
  
Felicity nodded slowly. “You think I should forgive him.”  
  
“I think you should follow what your heart is telling you because it's usually right and I will support you no matter your decision.”  
  
Felicity smiled softly. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”  
  
“Not today,” Oliver's lips tugged up into a grin. “But I'm listening.”    
  
Felicity laughed her hand curling around the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his in a loving kiss.  
  
Oliver took the spoon from her hand and place it along with the carton of ice cream on the countertop beside them.  
  
His mouth moved with hers as his hands moved to cup her stomach, his thumb brushing against the fabric of her red flowing top.  
  
He smiled into the kiss feeling the twins kick against his hands. He pulled back from the kiss beaming. “I love that,” he murmured.  
  
“I know,” Felicity reached up with her hand, scratching her fingers through his stubble, smiling as her husband leaned into her touch, his hands never moving from her rounded stomach. “Sometimes I think you're the one with the baby glow.”  
  
Oliver just grinned, pressing his mouth back to hers.  


* * *

  
Diggle pulled his car into the driveway. He turned off the ignition but made no move to get out of the car.  
  
His trip out to ask for Oliver and Felicity’s help didn't go as he expected and while it was disappointing it wasn't what was important.  
  
Seeing little Mia and Felicity heavily pregnant with twins, it really hit home with him how everything was screwed up between them.  
  
He didn’t even know about Mia let alone that Felicity was pregnant again.  
  
He wasn’t even part of Oliver and Felicity’s lives anymore and he hated it. They were family, maybe not by blood but in every other way they were.  
  
While not being a part of their lives was terrible, it was seeing the betrayed and hurt in Felicity eyes that really got to him, it was like a gut punch only so much worse and he had no one to blame but himself. He would understand if she never forgave him but he couldn’t help but hope she could find it in her to forgive him for his shortcomings as her friend.  
  
He washed a tired hand down his face and felt his phone buzz in his pants pocket, he retrieved it, and saw an email notification, he opened it to find it was the location for his target, along with the location of his weapons cache and access to the targets offshore bank accounts.  
  
He smiled sadly. Felicity always came through for him, he regretted she couldn’t say the same for him.  
  
His phone buzzed again and he opened a message from Felicity. He opened the message to find it had a picture attached to it of Mia smiling at the camera her eyes gleaming with the innocence of a child.  
  
_I need time but one day sometime in the not so far future I would like for Mia to officially meet her Uncle John and get to know him and his family. I hope the same for the twins._  
  
Digg's lips pulled into a smile, feeling like maybe there was hope for a friendship that was meant to last a lifetime. He was willing to wait and give Felicity all the time she needed and hopefully one day he would be able to prove himself as her friend by making up for his past mistakes.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments fuel the muse but kudos are encouraged as well. Again thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
